


Aches and Pains

by TheMonsterGhost



Series: Stay With Me [1]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 07:04:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10680183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMonsterGhost/pseuds/TheMonsterGhost
Summary: Takes place between Eleventh Hour and Suffering Game while Merle is visiting his kids. Magnus recovers from a rough training session. Taako makes breakfast for once. This series is inspired off of the Angus & Julia Stone cover of Stay With Me.





	Aches and Pains

It’s just his luck that the team cleric is on one of his secret missions. The pain pulsing from Magnus’ sore muscles is nearly unbearable. After a few hardcore rounds against Carey, Killian, and No.3113, he’d walked proudly back to the dorm. No healing necessary, thanks. Good game, everyone. See you next week!

And then he woke up the next morning. Fuck.

His body is screaming at him from his calves to his traps. His ankles and shins feel ready to splitter inside his skin. With a pained groan, loud enough to wake up the entire base, he sits up. And there he remains, rubbing at his neck miserably. Water will help. Medics would be able to assist. 

But that would require getting up. Going to the kitchen. Finding the nearest medic. Fuck all of that. Plus, he can already hear Taako’s voice, teasing him for the limp in his walk. The throb in his temples won’t stand for it.

So Magnus is motionless for a long time, sitting up in bed and staring at the ceiling. It’s not so bad. He’s been in similar situations before. Eventually, hunger will force him out of bed. Until then, he considers what to do with all of his spare time. It’s a complete mystery as to when another relic will appear but with Merle gone, it’s unlikely they’ll be shipping out in the immediate future.

He thinks about what to build in his workshop. He thinks about pick pocketing. He thinks about food. Good Istus above, he thinks about food. Yeah, the hunger is getting to him now and it’s so real that he can almost hear…

Magnus lifts his head. There is someone in the kitchen. Rustling around for pots and pans and ingredients, sounds like. Taako? He doesn’t usually go through so much trouble.

With another groan, Magnus stands. And with only a tinge of shame, he limps from his room to the kitchen.

Taako doesn’t bother looking up. He’s ensuring his mise en place is in order. He does, however, mention, “I didn’t think you’d bother coming down today.”

“What do you mean?” asks Magnus as he takes a seat at the table. Which, he realizes as he does it, is not what he intended to do. He was going to grab something to eat, not sit and have a chat. But now that he’s here, he doesn’t want to stand back up.

Taako says, “I was watching you train yesterday and thought, holy shit, he’s gonna be in bed all day tomorrow.”

Magnus laughs. “You knew?”

“Well yeah, I mean,” Taako scoffs with an amused smile on his face, “You were basically bench-pressing a five hundred pound robot with a dragon strapped to your back and an ogre twisting your nuts. It was insane, homie.” Magnus waves off the comment bashfully, rolling his eyes. As he cracks two eggs into a mixing bowl, Taako decides to add, “Good fight, though.”

“You think so? I was trying to be more uh… Calculated.”

“I could tell.”

Magnus beams. And Taako smiles, mixing the eggs with butter and cream.

“I was actually going to make some breakfast if you’re hungry,” he says casually. Magnus can’t help but notice there were already enough ingredients on the counter for two people when he came down. He doesn’t mention it.

“Sounds good,” he replies. And Taako turns his back to Magnus, focusing intently on his task. Almost too intently.

Magnus watches, for lack of anything better to do. And he thinks back to the town of Refuge, where Ren had so loved Taako for his cooking. He hadn’t really gotten the chance to ask about it. Which, furthermore, reminded him of when they were presented with the chalice and Taako had said, “We can get into this further if you want, but remember that thing I’ve been feeling bad about? Turns out… not my fault!”

That was the gist of it. And yet they’d never gotten further into it. Magnus has concerns that bringing it up might insight curiosity about his own experience in Refuge. The choice he turned down. The disturbing and confusing blueprints he’d brought back. He isn’t ready to talk about it. So he refrains from asking any questions.

But watching Taako cook, Magnus thinks about Candlenights. It was the one time he saw Taako smiling in the kitchen. The Candlenights spirit had gotten him, whether he liked to admit it or not. It swept him away as he happily worked on crushing almonds. Whistling all the while. It was contagious. Merle and Magnus began decorating and got carried away.

Some of the decorations are still scattered around the dorm. They’re too inconsequential and sentimental to bother taking down.

Magnus has seen Taako in the kitchen more than once. But that was the one time he’d smiled. Before then… and a few times after…

He remembers one recent night in particular.

Magnus awoke with a start but only in his chest. He didn’t scream. Didn’t jump up. And after a few seconds, he couldn’t even remember what nightmare had caused the scare. But he was in a cold sweat and his eyes had flown open with the suddenness and impact of glass shattering on marble floors. His heart was racing frighteningly fast.

Magnus turned onto his back, laying an arm over his eyes as he took deep breaths. He didn’t bother trying to remember his dream. And then… A sound.

From the kitchen.

Magnus sat up slowly and, using Carey’s techniques, tiptoed from his room down to the kitchen. Of course Taako was awake. He never really…

With wide eyes, Magnus stood up straight, still hidden in shadow. Taako was in the kitchen, hunched over a half-prepped meal. And he was angry. Face flushed, fingers curling against the counter, knuckles white, shoulders shaking. The elf was fuming and Magnus realized he’d never seen him so mad. He’d never seen him so emotional to any capacity, for that matter.

Concern bubbled up in his throat, almost causing him to speak.

Taako spoke first.

“ _Fucking coward_ ,” he hissed. Magnus’ heart tightened with anxiety. Had he been caught…? Carey would be disappointed.

“It wasn’t my fault,” Taako said. Magnus remained silent. “It’s _not_ my fault. _It’s not my fault…!_ Fuck…”

Magnus resumed believing that Taako was unaware of his presence. He chanced a few steps closer to his friend. Taako pushed the heels of his palms against his eyes and shook his head slowly. His shoulders were shaking harder.

“So why…” he whispered, and the choke in his voice made Magnus feel a severe and complicated pain in his chest. “Why do I still feel like it is…?”

It’s not, Magnus wanted to say. It’s not your fault.

But he couldn’t possibly. Taako wouldn’t have wanted to be seen like that. And he knew that the moment he revealed himself, Taako would pick himself up and act like there wasn’t a single thing wrong.

So Magnus returned to his room, listening keenly as Taako cleared the kitchen of all his intentions before his bedroom door clicked shut…

“French toast?” asks Taako. Magnus nods enthusiastically.

“Yes, puh-lease! With all the powdered sugar you’ve got!”

Taako rolls his eyes. “Disgusting,” he chides, “You’ll get whatever I put in front of you and you’re gonna like it.”

“I trust you know what you’re doing,” says Magnus, resting his chin on his hand. “If this breakfast is anything like those macaroons, then—“

“Macarons,” Taako corrects. It’s the hundredth time he’s been corrected.

Magnus groans, “Macarons, then—“

“It’s nothing like macarons, Magnus, it’s French toast.”

Taako grins and Magnus can tell it’s the sort of smile that is begging to jump on his nerves. The best course of action would be to not respond but Magnus feels his competitive nature goading him on.

“I’m just saying: you cook good. And that you should do it more often.”

“Oh, really? So just because I’m a little bit effeminate, I have to be the one who does all the cooking around here?”

“Don’t make it a sexist thing,” Magnus grumbles.

“You said it, not me.”

Being accused of sexism digs under Magnus’ ego and uproots it. He crosses his arms and sits back in his chair, utterly defeated. Taako rolls his eyes dramatically.

“How much bacon do you want, big boy?”

The promise of bacon brings a smile back onto Magnus’ face.

 

Taako tastes everything before setting it in front of Magnus. And even then, he watches Magnus eat. It’s unnerving at first but the fighter is too hungry and the food is too good for him to care. Having given himself much smaller portions, Taako finishes his meal first and spends the rest of the breakfast sipping coffee, his eyes peeking over the mug at Magnus’ plate.

Eventually, Magnus has to ask, “Is… is something wrong, Taako?”

The elf blinks rapidly, realizing he’s been caught and scrambling for an excuse.

“Uh…! No. Just… you haven’t told me. What you thought of it, yet. Kinda rude, my dude. Don’t you think?”

Nice save. Magnus gives an abashed and lopsided grin. “Right. Sorry. I was just uh… It’s really good! Like… this is really good, Taako. You should… Er… I’d be really… It’d be really cool if you cooked like this more often. I’m sure Merle would—“

“Mmmm, nah,” Taako interjects dismissively. He sips his coffee, eyes downcast.

Magnus won’t push it. He offers Taako a thankful smile and continues digging in. He doesn’t notice when Taako sets down his mug with a smile of his own, warm and adoring. Because despite everything, those satisfied and happy sounds of a well-cooked meal being devoured are possibly the very best compliments in the world.

If only he could do this more often…

 

Taako sits cross-legged on Magnus’ bed, wearing a long tunic. It’s unclear if he’s wearing anything underneath. He holds Magnus’ hand in his own, carefully dragging a brush over his nails. Deep red. Magnus had picked the color.

Magnus had also done the braid Taako has his hair in. It’s so well done that Taako loathes the idea of ever having to brush it out. On the other hand, that would mean another chance to sit in front of Magnus and meditate while he braids it, which they were both surprised to find was quite the relaxing experience.

This is how he returns the favor. Clean cuticles and a fresh color for those well-worn nails. Magnus insisted that the manicure would get ruined with all of his wood-working but Taako had said, “Gotta treat yourself once in a while.”

“You were right,” says Magnus, “I really like the color.”

“It’s nice, right?”

It’s a comfortable silence that falls between them. Stars shine in the sky window above. They’d been relaxing all day, working to soothe Magnus’ sore muscles. The pain is still present but it’s more like a post-workout and less like a battle-wagon accident. Much, much better.

There is a pause as Taako hovers the brush over Magnus’ left ring finger. It’s only just long enough of a hesitation to be noticed before Taako fills the silence.

“So… like… back in the day. I had this cooking show, right?”

Magnus’ heart beats hard against his ribcage. Are they talking about this? All of the sudden? He’s not sure whether he’s curious or anxious. Nonetheless, he turns his gaze to Taako’s face to let him know he’s listening.

Taako swallows hard and continues painting Magnus’ fingers.

He continues, “I might have mentioned this since there’s a good chance you already know but… The reason I stopped is because I thought I’d killed a lot of people. Poisoned them because of a… of a failed transmutation. Or a careless one, anyway.”

Magnus nods solemnly. He hadn’t known this prior to meeting Taako but he’s sure there are other fans out there who became aware of the news and spread the word. It’s not as if it’s the best kept secret. Forty people die after a magical cooking show goes wrong… It’s big news and news spreads fast.

“Well,” says Taako, “Wasn’t my fault, turns out. Some dipshit I used to cart around decided to get pissy and poison everyone…”

Magnus can almost feel how cold and clammy Taako’s hands become as another realization settles on him. He says, quietly, “Or maybe he’d just been trying to poison me… And I didn’t…”

Red paint touches Magnus’ skin and Taako swears under his breath, immediately moving to fix the mistake before it stains too bad.

“Taako,” says Magnus.

Taako’s airy response is a juxtaposition to his grim expression. “Hmmm?”

Magnus clasps his hands over Taako’s and holds his gaze. “It wasn’t your fault.”

Something sad flickers in Taako’s eyes but he smiles softly. “Thanks, big guy, but uh… That’s just the thing. I’ve already spent so long feeling bad about it that I can’t… I mean… I know it’s not my fault. And trust me, I’m capital P pissed. If I ever find that scrub, I’m spending all of my goddamn spell slots to rip him a new one. But you don’t just go from feeling really fucking bad about something for years and years to… nothing.”

“Coulda fooled me,” Magnus teases. “Ever thought about acting?”

“Oh, honey, my whole life is an act, are you kidding?” Taako laughs, lighthearted and breezy. “Welp. That was Taako’s venting corner. Thanks for tuning in.”

“No problem.”

“Seriously. I actually feel a little better. So…” He shrugs. Magnus wraps his arms around him and he stiffens, eyes wide.

“Any time, bud,” says Magnus, patting Taako’s back. And the hug is almost brief except that the moment he tries to slip away, slender fingers are clinging to him. Surprised, Magnus pulls him a little closer.

Taako doesn’t say anything for a long while. He curls against Magnus’ chest and clings to the back of his shirt like he’ll fall off the face of the planet if he doesn’t. He breathes deep, eyes open, ear pressed against that steady heartbeat…

Magnus is patient. He holds Taako close, waiting for any sign that he wants to be let go. The sign doesn’t come. They stay tangled until the paint dries on his nails. It would be sort of nice if it didn’t feel so sad.

He doesn’t know why he asks, but Magnus says, “Were you close? Or was it just some crew guy that no one really noticed or like…? What.”

A soft puff of air leaves Taako as a dry laugh. Lamenting, he responds, “I guess you could say we were close.”

“But you don’t let people get too close, right?”

“Yeah that’s… That’s been the case for a long time, my man, but I gotta say, the whole thing with Sazed really fucked it all the way up.”

“That’s his name?”

“Mmm. Yeah. If you ever meet him-“

“I gotcha.”

Another moment of quiet. Not quite silence. Taako shifts, sitting properly on Magnus’ lap, long legs hanging over his thick, muscular thighs. He rests his head on Magnus’ shoulder.

It’s been a long time since he’s dealt with anything as affectionate as this. And he’s never seen it from Taako. It’s all very new and Magnus tries to remain calm as he holds the elf close, as if shielding him from all the bad thoughts and feelings associated with this topic. Always the protector…

“Couldn’t help but notice you’re the same way,” Taako says. Magnus knots his brow.

“What do you mean?”

“You’re sort of a lone wolf, yourself. You’re a big, friendly dude, sure, but when it comes to your past or… Or if someone even mentions feelings around you, all of the sudden you switch the subject or shut down,” clarifies Taako. And with a mischievous grin, he adds, “Like, god forbid somebody flirts with you.”

“Yeah, well… I have my own thing to deal with and I didn’t think I was gonna end up here. Like… this whole, saving the world type thing?”

“Mmhmm?”

Taako has taken quite the interest in what Magnus has to say and he’s sure it’s to push the subject away from his own traumas. So, in fairness, Magnus takes the stick and runs.

“Alright, so, basically, I have my own sort of mission, right? I don’t wanna get into details right now-“

“That’s fine.”

“-But yeah. All the sudden I’m here to save the world and it’s like… I didn’t exactly see myself living long enough to think about it. About feelings, you know? Julia was… Julia was everything. And after I’m done doing what I gotta do… I’m just… kinda… done. You know?”

Taako clicks his tongue, making a face. “Well you’re not going to kill yourself, right? What did you expect you would do after you were done?”

“I…” Magnus hums thoughtfully. He says, “I don’t know. I just know that I don’t see myself settling down with anyone else. Best case scenario, I survive all of this, open a shop somewhere nice, sell furniture and then die a beloved member of society.”

Taako rolls his eyes. It sounds so typical. “Settling down... That’s hard to imagine, I’ll admit. Everything’s so crazy right now. It’s like, if you tried to settle down, whatever town you’re in could just go up in flames! And you wouldn’t even see it coming!”

“I know,” Magnus sighs, “Right? Like, what other unfathomable stuff is going on down there that we don’t even know about?”

“It’s impossible to know. Just gotta roll with what we got, I suppose.”

“Yeah.”

They’re both feeling better but neither are in a rush to untangle themselves. Taako taps a finger against Magnus’ chest in time with the beat of his heart.

Magnus says, “Hey Taako?”

The elf cocks a brow and looks up through his bangs. “Yeah?”

“I’m really glad I met you guys. You and Merle. You’ve made me want to become a better fighter. And this whole journey made me realize that there are still people out there who need protecting. I just… I just wanted to say that. Cause who knows! I might not get the chance tomorrow.”

“Or five minutes from now,” Taako muses. But Magnus heartily agrees. “Well. That’s… that’s sweet of you Magnus. And I’m not going to go into the sticky business of saying something similar but I want you to know that the feeling is mutual.”

Magnus nods.

That’s when Taako kisses him.

The stiffness that grips him makes Magnus’ muscles ache, making him twice as sore as he had been when he woke up. But he can’t bring himself to break the kiss. It’s chaste and gentle and Taako’s fingertips brush his jawline… 

Their eyes meet as the elf leans back a couple inches.

“…Taako—“

A slender finger rises to silence him. He grins just as breezy as ever. “No need to be so uptight, Magnus, I was just taking a page outta your book. Rushing in, and all that. Might not get a chance tomorrow, so on and so on.” He’s waving small circles in the air with his hand nonchalantly. And Magnus chuckles.

“That’s fair.”

Taako smiles up at him and Magnus can feel himself melting again. Back to that relaxed state they’d worked all day to get him in. It comes easier than he’d have guessed.

“Listen,” says Taako, “I know neither of us want to get into any feelings but. I mean. It’s been a while out here, right? And… at least to some degree, and that's saying a lot, I trust you, Magnus. Not like... implicitly but. You get it.”

“I trust you, too, Taako.”

“Probably not the best decision, my guy.” Another catty grin. Magnus shrugs with a what-can-you-do attitude.

And Taako places another chaste kiss on his lips, one that is just as gently returned.

For a moment, Magnus forgets the pains in his body. He forgets the aches of his past. Similarly, Taako feels the aches and pains of his own haunted past ebbing away. Shakily, Taako nips at Magnus’ lower lip but he feels the twitch in his brow and the hesitation in his kiss. So the elf backs away, a hand resting on Magnus’ cheek.

Right away, he says, “So I’m pretty sure I fucked up one or two of your nails.” 

With another chuckle, Magnus presents his hand to Taako. Sure enough, his ring finger and pinkie are a mess. The comfortable silence returns as Taako sets to work.

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: I drew some doodles for this work! [Check it out!](http://themonsterghost.tumblr.com/post/159845175062/self-indulgent-taagnus-doodles-from-my-fic-aches)
> 
> Thanks for reading! The other parts of this series will likely be explicit so thank you for joining me on this mostly platonic, very fluffy slice of life. Again, the inspiration for this series comes from listening to the cover of Stay With Me by Angus & Julia Stone so I highly recommend checking it out. It's nice.
> 
> I draw a lot of The Adventure Zone fanart on my Tumblr [@themonsterghost](http://themonsterghost.tumblr.com) and you can also hmu on Twitter [@themonsterghost](http://twitter.com/themonsterghost). Peace!


End file.
